Over and Under or Under and Over
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: S1E2:Aka and Roxanne get into a fight about Overworlder and Underworld. In a three on three match, vote for whp you want to win. Underworlder vs. Overworlders


Over and Under or Under and Over

Chapter 1

Roxanne was watching a match between an Underworld chaotic player, like herself, battling Hercu-Leon, an OverWorld fanatic. With her was Joey would had beaten her a week ago. He was drinking a Siado Shake and next to him was Aka Vulpes.

The battle was close and getting closer as the winner was Hercu-Leon. "Not much of a surprise." Aka said while Joey was trying to get the last of his shake, slurping it until none was left leaving him with a sadden face of ordering another shake.

Roxanne looked over to her. "And what's that supposed to mean."

"Oh crap." Joey whispered to himself as he looked at Roxanne and then at Aka. "I mean it's no surprise that an Overworld player beat a sloppy Underworld." Aka replied the Roxanne's questions earlier.

Roxanne looked like her face was going to explode with anger. Her face was bright red like the Lava Pond. Aka also saw her face as she stood up and said. "I'll show you a real underworld player, "You and me in the Beta Drome NOW!" she demanded.

Aka's face was changed as she was determined to beat her friend and also enemy. "Fine." She said as they both looked at Joey and asked. "Will you be the referee?"

Joey sighed as he accepted. He didn't want to choose sides, especially between friends.

They made their way to the Beta Drome as it was a challenge match. He wished both of them luck as he got looks from both of them. He went back to the Port Court and turned on his scanner. And now he could watch and manage their match. "Alright this is a friendly fight." He announced as they both piffed at him. "This is a one on one match."

Aka replied. "No a Three vs. three match." Roxanne agreed on the terms. "Okay set up your decks. As they placed both scanner in the holder, the hologram appeared to build their battle plan.

Scrolling through her creatures Roxanne thought to herself, _"Hmm who to use."_ Then she got an idea as she smiled with a smirk as she touched the card image of Rothar and placed the Minotaur on the top of the first row and then put Takinom below him. _"And to mix things up, Borth-Majar in the back, that should give her some surprises." _Roxanne thought.

Aka on the other hand approached different. _"Eremia, Nature's Warrior in the back and her daughter in the front with Intress."_ As she placed the creatures in their place and next the Battle gear. She got her River land star to Intress and then an Ice cloak to Kinnianne. While Aka finished her deck Roxanne was almost done.

She put a Vlaric shard to Rothar. The plasma pounder to Borth-Majar and a Cyclance to Takinom. And then placed her locations in. then both locked their decks to reveal the battle board.

The question was now who was going to go first and attack. They both agreed on flipping a coin with Aka being heads and Roxanne having tails. Joey flipped the coin and it landed in his hand. The coin was tails. "Roxanne gets the first attack."

She smiled as she spun her location randomizer. The wheel was spinning and kept spinning until it slowly settled to a stop. "The first location will be Iron Pillar. Choose your attacking and target creature." He finished as GothosGirl was eyeing the battle board trying to find the best advantage. She then decided what creatures to use.

"Takinom attacks Intress." She said as she placed her hand upon the Takinom card and she began to transform into the right hand woman to Chaor. Aka also placed her hand on Intress to transform in the cat feline. The Intress roared as loud as she could while Takinom simply laughed as they were both in the battlefield.

Takinom flew across the tower of iron, this location made battle gear useless but not mugic. She saw nothing but iron and steel constructions. Her wings beat the air as she then landed and decided it was better to have the element of surprise.

Intress was on the ground below all of the building. She sighed, she would have to climb the tower. She stared to climb the colossal tower with her claws stabbing the iron metal as she rose rather quickly than she had expected. She was on the lower part of the construction building, she looked around her to see if Takinom.

Then a fire blast came from the sky and hot Intress in the belly. The she cat fell onto her back and rubbed her head trying to recover from the assault. She quickly got back onto her feet and prepared for a counter attack. "Riptide." She shouted as she shot a blast of water from her left paw and then her right paw.

Takinom was able to dodge one water blast but grazed her wings and then the second shot came at her. She put her wings together in front of her body to protect herself against Intress` water attacks. The water made her precious wings wet and soon she had to drop onto the ground as her wings could not fly.

Roxanne as Takinom then spread her arms out to fire up flames that she was about to shoot but soon found no target. She growled a little, hating t

hat fact that Aka hid instead of fighting her. "I know you're there Aka, come on out little kitty cat. I know Intress can hear me very well." She shouted making very well sure that she heard her statement.

Not very far. Intress was resting from her additional climb up to the near to the top of the pillar. Her heart race beated faster and faster trying to catch her breath as she huffed and puffed. She was taking a rest as she stopped for a few minutes, hoping Takinom didn't found out where she was.

As she finally caught her breath, speak of the devil, Takinom showed up on fire. "Torrent of Flame." She shouted as she then shot fire at the she cat. With her quick wits Intress was able to use a defensive attack. "Aqua Aura." As she did that she appeared to have a glowing blue outline around her body. Then fire attack did hit but it seemed like it had no effect on the she lion as she still stood there now gloating.

"Didn't expect that did you." She taunted. "This attack allows a boost for my water attacks but also protection against fire attacks." Intress explained. Takinom was shocked but angrier than ever. "Tornado Tackle." As a whirlwind stuck her Takinom went on the offensive.

She flew and the Intress clawed her face which left a mark on Takinom. They both fell to a lower part of Iron Pillar, The effects were wearing off of Intress as the blue faded away. She growled a little s Takinom was still standing across from her opponent.

Then both eyes each other down


End file.
